


If You're Going Through Hell (One Spark to Start a Fire One shots)

by Risuna_Phenix



Series: Fire Burning [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, Multi, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risuna_Phenix/pseuds/Risuna_Phenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots that didn't quite make the cut for the main fan-fiction provide back ground on Raph and generally random humor</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Going Through Hell (One Spark to Start a Fire One shots)

The boot camp showers and locker room was anything but quite.

"Man those barbers really don't give a shit as to whether they cut you or not as long as your alive do they? I already shave my head man why did they have to go over it again that ain't right, now"

"Quit your complaining Ebbs it isn't that bad"

"Says the guy who doesn't have blood running down the back of his neck. Honestly Will you have all the luck."

"Don't jack your jaws so soon boys you haven't tasted the shit they call food, yet." said a rather feminine voice.

"Dude, who let the chick in here" said Ebbs whipping around in a frantic haze clinging to the towel securely tied around his waist though all he really achieved is to increase the awkwardness when the towel slide down revealing his but crack to his brothers in arms.

''Her name is Raphella, she's basically my sister in law." said Lennox, staring at disbelieve at the near naked man, now showing his moon.

"Well, why the heck is she in here?" said Ebbs.

"She's the new officer trainee ." said Lennox.

" But she's a chick!" said Ebbs.

"So, she can still kick your ass." said Lennox, quietly laughing at his own personal joke about the weakness of the near naked man.

Neither man noticed the disgruntled look on the petit marines face or the sly grin that spread across her face. "yeah yeah get your rears in gear and get to your rooms you got 10 minutes to get dressed and get down to the track you've got 50 laps, get." without a further thought she stepped out of the locker room leaving both men looking at each other before Rushing out of the locker rooms full speed not even noticing when their towels were snatched by a certain ebony haired woman. The rest of the recruits outside however turned a blind eye to the woman, and instead fought back snickers and started betting on how long it would take the streaking men to notice their state of undress.

"Hell hath no fury like that of a woman scorned," muttered a blond haired green eyed man who was standing next to her, fighting back his own out burst of laughing as he watch the two men rush down the hall. "I already did that favor you asked Raph, don't you think this is over kill?"

"Nope" she chirped merrily

"Well then, why don't we discussed your payment for the favor, Thursday, say seven-ish wear a dress"

"Derrick, are you asking me out as payment?"

"well you can't turn me down this time can you?" the smirk of evident enough in his voice

Raph snorted, "figures, what kind of dress?

It  was at that moment that Will and Ebbs came down echoes of laughter could be heard from the upper levels as the two very pink men dressed in pink camo and covered in pink powder came down the stairs and Derrick raised his eyebrow in amusement before saying "pink, hot pink.'


End file.
